Snow Day
by Alice Hates Wonderland
Summary: The first snow has finally fallen and Rapunzel's ready to explore it for her first time, dragging an unwilling Flynn with her. General fluffiness and romance ensues all underneath a coat of snow. Oneshot of fluff basically.


**SNOW DAY**

**A/N:** This is just a cute little one shot I wrote for no apparently reason. Where I am, it's sooo dang cold that I can't even stand it. I am sick of it. I really am…

Anyway, enjoy this cutesy little fic.

This is Flynn's POV BTW, if you can't figure it out.

* * *

It was the first snow the Kingdom had seen in eighteen years. And many attributed it with the return of the princess, but me? No I think it's pure coincidence. And not to great of a coincidence if you ask me.

Because in my mind, when there's snow, it's cold, and when it's cold, I become pretty miserable. See, to me cold has always been my enemy. When winter rolls around in the Kingdom, I usually have migrated elsewhere in order to avoid becoming frozen, as many thieves and rogues became during winter.

So not only was it the first snow, but it was the first winter I had spent in the Kingdom since leaving the orphanage some five years ago. Or was it five? I truthfully don't remember too well, it seemed like an eternity.

Anyway, back to the snow. It had fallen all overnight, and it had really come down, coating the entire Kingdom in a few feet of snow. And with that snow came freezing cold temperatures and roaring winds. Not a day I truthfully would want to be out and about. Which is why I was holed up in my room with the thick blankets wrapped around my body, a book in my arms, a thick one about the history of the Kingdom, not one of my choosing, mind you, more one that the King suggested I read if I truly intend to marry into the family.

And truly I do.

Speaking of, my bride to be is the reason that I did not remain in my room. She is also the reason I had the sweet gig I did, a nice room, great bed, and people to give me the sweet life I always dreamed of, so I can't really say no to her to often.

Not that I want to or anything.

The knock came on my door around noon, after she normally had her "princess lessons" as I called them, they truthfully had long titles like "the etiquette and manners befitting that of a royal" or "the history of the Kingdom as it pertains to royalty". Anyway, I have nothing to do in the morning while she has those lessons. Because I'm not technically part of the family, yet, if I may add, I don't have to worry about it. Until we are, I can sit pretty and do nothing. And I can sit pretty… II don't even have to try.

Anyway, I immediately knew it was her, because the servants of the castle, the only other people who knock on my door, are light and scared sounding, Rapunzel, on the other hand, bangs on the door in this rhythm similar to the Kingdom's guard drums. I rolled my eyes when she hummed along the tune that for a long period of time I had learned to fear. She knew I didn't like that song, the reason she actually sang it.

"Come on in Blondie," I replied, glancing back to the book and pretending I was actually reading it, and was interested in it. A far harder task than it may seem. The current section was on the agriculture of the Kingdom… farming. I don't really give a hoot about farming.

"Eugene," she warned with her tone as she flung the door open, her frog on her shoulder (or that's what I thought it was, she likes to correct me, but I don't care enough about the little thing to care), "my hair isn't even blonde anymore, why do you still call me that?"

"Old habits die hard," I teased, smiling my most charming smile, causing her to bite her lip and giggle like a little school girl. I am good.

"Well, maybe I need a new nickname now?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Give me a few days to come up with something clever." I replied, she only rolled her eyes and gave me a playful glare.

"'Blondie' is clever?" teased she. I rolled my eyes and lowered my eyebrows.

"You came here to judge me about my nicknames?"

"No I came because… well, did you look outside?" She squealed with excitement. I pretended I hadn't and glanced to my window.

"It snowed?" I answered, acting disinterested. Well, who am I kidding, I was. I hate snow.

"Yes!" She cried, slamming her eyes shut and throwing her hands in the air in joy. I shook my head.

"What's with the excitement? What's so great about snow?" I asked, expecting her to lose some joy, instead she acted like I just said I liked to kill puppies.

"What do you mean? Snow is amazing! Ever since I was little I always waited for the first snow to come, and even then I could only stare at it. Don't get me wrong, it's pretty and all, but I always wanted to play in it! And now I finally can, and even better, I have someone to play in it with!" She said, outstretching her hand and leaning forward. As she did this she brushed some of her short brown hair behind her ear. I looked at her hand, then back at her with a sly grin.

"I hate snow," I responded. Again with the killing puppies look.

"What?"

"I hate snow, it's cold, it's miserable, it's wet, and it sucks to run through! What's so great about it?" I asked her. I immediately regretted that. She gave me the most depressed, most pitiful look in the world. And it didn't help that the frog was glaring at me. Double the misery.

"How can you say that? You're just lucky that you've had the chance to experience it! You weren't locked in a tower for eighteen years of your life!" she said, only before slumping down on the bed beside me and slamming her head into her hands, pretending to cry. I've seen her do this before, she does it to make me feel bad.

And the sad thing is, it works.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and sighed.

"Alright, I'll take you out in the snow," I discontentedly agreed. She immediately lifted her head out of her hands and gave me a bright smile.

"Great! Let's go!" She said, rising to her feet and grabbing my arm in one swift move. I felt her tug on my arm in an attempt to get me to go, but feeling a bit daring, I remained seated. She looked at me challengingly, to which I replied a sly grin.

"You're going to have to make me," I challenged. She frowned and blew some hair out of her face as she tried again, only slightly making me budge. As she took a small break, I seized my chance and pulled her down into my arms.

"Eugene," she warned, only shortly before starting to laugh.

"Motivate me to go with you," I teased. She looked at me curiously then frowned.

"Why don't you just do this to be nice to me?"

"Not going to cut it, I think I was pretty nice to you when I saved you," I laughed. She fought my arms, but stood no chance.

"Fine," she sighed, exasperated, "what is it going to take to get you to go into the snow with me?" She asked, looking up into my eyes, so I could see her emerald ones. They looked very nice in the soft winter light. I kept my smile on and leaned down and kissed her. As we had been together for several months, I had began to teach her more and more 'tricks', per say, to keep it surprising. This time, it was making out. I don't think she could have learned from anyone better, if I do say so myself.

Yes I admit I am very conceited.

Anyway, I only got about five minutes or so before she pulled away and grinned.

"Does that motivate you enough?" she teased. I played my puppy dog eyes card.

"No," I whined, leaning down to kiss her again. However, instead of her soft lips, I got something rough and somewhat moist. I pulled back to see an angry frog looking at me.

I retched in disgust, while Rapunzel, meanwhile was laughing her butt off, and the tiny frog was rubbing itself where I kissed it against my comforter.

"Now get up!" She said, rising to her feet and pulling the blanket off of my bed, and effectively off of me. I shivered then watched as she began to walk away.

"Wait, you're not going to wear that outside?" I asked, cautiously. She looked back and shook her head.

"No I was going to put boots on," she responded, glancing down at her bare toes. I looked at her, trying to gage if she was serious. She was wearing a light summer dress that showed a large portion of her legs and was short sleeved. She would, no doubt, freeze.

"Don't even try it, you'll freeze to death in a mere matter of seconds." I stated, rising to my feet and walking over to my wardrobe. I grabbed one of my heavier jackets, one of the ones I had stolen a long time ago and had hidden in a crawl space near the castle. My previous home before the palace.

"But Eugene! We're wasting time!" She whined, like a little girl. I looked back to her with a blank stare.

"Relax, it's not going anywhere," I reminded her, throwing her my jacket. She caught it and then looked at me curiously.

"What's this for?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Outside, it's so cold," I stated. She grimaced.

"It smells."

"It's been in a little crawlspace buried underneath all my other clothes for more than a few months." I explained, grabbing one of my other jackets and put it on. I grabbed my boots, the best boots that ever existed, and slid them on, watching as Rapunzel slowly but surely put on my jacket. It was two sizes too big, but it looked like it would keep her warm. I then returned to my wardrobe and threw her a pair of spare boots I had.

"Eugene! Is this really all necessary?" She asked me, grabbing the boots with her finger and thumb, like she didn't want to deal with them.

"Wasn't it just you, Blondie, who admitted I might know more about snow than you?" I teased. She frowned then put the boots on, I watched her with a victorious smile on my face.

When she finally had them on, she looked at me with a sigh.

"Can we go now? Please!"

"Alright, alright," I said, grabbing her hand and walking with her out of my room and towards the entrance of the palace. I braced myself for the freezing cold I knew was waiting for me outside. I already knew I was not going to be happy.

And boy was I right. It was colder than I had expected, much, much colder. I was already miserable and ready to go inside one step outside of the door.

"Wow!" Rapunzel exclaimed, letting go of my hand and jumping off of the stairs into the snow. The white torturous substance flew everywhere, including on me. She laughed when she looked over and me and saw my body coated in snow. After she was done laughing at my expense, she fell into the snow and began to roll around, much like I'd seen her do when she first had touched down on solid ground. I smiled and brushed the white substance off of my shoulders, only to have it drop down the backside of my coat. Oh yeah, this was pleasant.

But watching Blondie laughing and squealing with joy as she dove into the snow was actually pretty pleasant. It was so cute. Too cute…

I needed a distraction. And that's when I thought of it. What I used to do to tease the crushes I had back in the orphanages.

I leaned down and scooped up a handful of snow, molding it into a ball as I rose. I continue to mold it until I saw Rapunzel lean down by one of the benches to put her little frog on it. I arched back into the position, then I threw the snowball as far as I could. I hit my mark, Rapunzel was hit in the shoulder with the snow. She looked around scared until she met my eyes, and saw how I was shaking with laughter. She grinned sneakily then turned away from me. I was too busy laughing to notice another snowball had taken to flight, this time, heading right towards my face. I stepped out of the way just in time to see Rapunzel make another and launch it towards me. I dove and rolled behind one of the topiary pieces.

So she dared to take on one of the best thieves in the entire world? One who had avoided being shot at so many times that he had actually lost track? Well, it was on.

I snuck behind a row of bushes, all the while forming another ball with my hand. I finally reached the end of the bush row and saw that I was only a few feet away from Blondie. Too perfect. I poked my head up to see her better, only to see a snowball once again heading towards my head. I quickly dove down, only to hear it crash into the palace wall behind me. I looked up again and then laughed menacingly as I fired towards her. She tried to dodge it, but it caught her shoulder and caused her to lose the ball in her hand. I quickly leaned down and made another one, then quickly returned to fire again.

Only she wasn't there. She had vanished.

I growled, then lowered back to my cover and placed my back to the wall of bushes I had. I listened carefully for the sound of boots on snow, only to find that the stupid frog was rustling in the row of bushes across the courtyard from me. I couldn't hear anything.

Dang frog, I blame it for all my problems.

I kept my guard up, then slowly tried to look over the bush to see if I could find her again. Just as I had glanced over I suddenly felt a large portion of cold wet snow fall in between my legs and onto my stomach. I shrank back behind my cover only to find a large portion of snow had been dumped in my lap. And it was freezing cold, in the worst of places too.

I quickly stood to brush the freezing cold torture off of my crotch only to feel a snowball hit the back of my head. I turned to see Rapunzel with a grin on her face and her arm arched back in order to launch another snowball at me. Which she did, in a mere matter of seconds. I felt the snow drip out of my hair and onto my face.

Okay, Blondie won, I hate to admit it, but she did.

And she didn't stop there. As I was wiping the snow away from my eyes, I suddenly felt something crash into my chest and push me down into a pile of snow. I fell, crashing into the snow and launching a ton of it into the air. I coughed as more of it landed on my face and tried to wipe my face off. Only to find my arms pinned by my side by someone's bare feet. I managed to shake some of the snow off of my face in time to see Rapunzel laughing at my strife. She was enjoying my suffering. And pinning me into it.

"Gerroff!" I growled, meaning to say 'get off' but my teeth were chattering. Realizing I wasn't enjoying this as much as she was, she quickly jumped off of me and apologized.

"Sorry Eugene! I thought it'd be fun!" She explained. As I opened my mouth to reply, a sneeze escaped out. I looked up to her groggily.

"If fun meant freezing then I'd say you succeeded," I teased, sneezing again. Rapunzel sighed, then grabbed my hand and pulled on it to make me get up. I rose and began to shiver violently.

"Oh come on you big baby!" She teased. I frowned but followed as she led me away. We walked inside and both threw off our snow soaked jackets. I continued to shiver and sneeze while she just led me away, not showing a bit of cold. She was even barefooted!

Hey, wait a minute, what happened to my boots?

As we walked down the hallway, she just kept humming, and I didn't dare interrupt her. Well, I did when I kept sneezing, but that wasn't on purpose.

She stopped in front of a set of double doors, and just pushed them open, without a care as to who might be inside. Turning back to me, she smiled then walked inside, motioning me to do the same.

And as I did, I was taken back. Inside was a roaring fire in fireplace and a ton of fresh baked cookies and treats awaiting us. I laughed a little a the shear immaturity of it all but walked inside and sat down by the fire, near Rapunzel. As I did, she leaned her head against my chest then sighed.

"I had a lot of fun today Eugene," she laughed, rubbing against me, similar to a cat. I laughed.

"I did too. But how did you manage to do all this?" I asked.

"I had the servants put this together while we were out in the snow, I'm not an idiot, I know how cold it is out there," she laughed, then leaned back and kissed me on the cheek, effectively warming it. She leaned forward and grabbed two of the cookies and then handed me one, leaning back against my chest.

And that's how we spent the rest of the afternoon, snuggled up next to the fire, eating cookies, and laughing about the day we had out in the snow.

Actually a pretty great day.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it, I hope you enjoyed my fluff. I don't do it often, but it just seemed like it'd be fun.

Happy Winter!


End file.
